


When Akumas win

by KivatheDCWizard



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KivatheDCWizard/pseuds/KivatheDCWizard
Summary: What if the Akumatized villain of the day win? They get the Miraculouses, break away from Hawkmoth and conquer the world in their own twisted ways. A series of short evil ending AU's, just a fun experiment.Archive Warnings are for possible later chapters
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. Bubbler

** WHEN AKUMAS WIN: BUBBLER  **

** **

Ladybug and Chat Noir were at the mercy of someone called the Bubbler of all people. To lose to one of the tackiest looking akumas out there...The bubbles they were trapped in were special, as Ladybug's body was covered but her head was free and Chat's bubble was made so both his hands were stuck on the outside. None of them had much room to move left. Without the ability to move Bubbler could take their Miraculouses.  
  
"Excellent work, Bubbler! Now, give me their Miraculouses!" Hawkmoth said as he arrived on the scene.   
  
Bubbler took off the ring and the earrings, letting the heroes' transformations drop. Everyone's eyes went wide at the reveal. "Adrien?" Hawkmoth said in shock as he came eye to eye with his own son.   
  
"How do you know me?" Adrien asked.   
  
Hawkmoth dropped his transformation too, revealing himself as Gabriel Agreste. "It was never my intention to let any harm come to you..."  
  
"Dad?" Adrien asked.  
  
"Wait, you are Adrien's dad?" Bubbler asked angrily. "You prevented Adrien from having a party just to turn me into your pawn?"   
  
"Be silent! Everything I did was for Adrien, to bring his mother back. Yes, I turned you in a pawn, but I did only what was best..."  
  
"I don't have to listen to you! I had it up here with you adults!" Bubbler said as he raised his wand. Gabriel had made a mistake dropping his transformation as one bubble captured his Miraculous and seperated it from him, another trapped him completely and sent him flying into the sky with the other adults.  
  
"Nino! Please, he's still my dad! He did some messed up things, but he needs to be handed over to the police..." Adrien begged.  
  
"Police? More adults you mean! I had it up to here with adults, they always tell us what to do, they use us...I had enough of them." Bubbler cried out.  
  
"Nino...Hawkmoth is powerless now, Gabriel can't hurt us anymore...no one has to get hurt, just please..." Marinette begged, finally snapping out of her Agreste stupor.  
  
To her surprise Bubbler's face softened and he smiled, stroking her cheek. "You and Adrien are great friends...But you are a bit too goody two-shoes. But I know you care, so I'm not going to hurt you..." Bubbler said. He turned to Adrien. "And I still promised you a party, my amigo. And that is what we are going to do!" Bubbler said as he raised his bubble wand.  
  
The type of bubbles that came out were different. These golden bubbles, once they came into contact with a person...they didn't exactly become Bubblers, but they gained blue skin and the same eye markings as Bubbler. They also smiled wickedly. "For now on...you are young forever, with all adults gone we can enjoy our eternal childhood, because we could be Immortals!" Bubbler said as he raised his wand. The Bubblerfied teens also raised their fists and cheered for him.   
  
"And now, what we all came for to celebrate...my main man Adrien's birthday!" he said as they partied, a bubblerfied Adrien enjoying himself quite a lot.   
  
Though Bubbler now had attention to someone else. He eyed a bubblerfied Marinette and stroked her now bluish cheek. "Marinette...I always loved you. As Nino I could never tell you, but now as Bubbler, you want to be my girl?" he asked.  
  
Marinette got a purple blush on her blue cheeks. She took his hand and she said: "I'd love to, Nino...Er, Bubbler."   
  
Nino raised his bubble wand, which enlarged and then he pulled it over Marinette, the soapy bubble that came out wrapping around her. After it was done, marinette had a new outfit, setting her apart from the other Bubblerfied people. She had a similar outfit to Bubbler's, only with a skirt, and in her own colors of white, pink and baby blue. As well as two bubble-like pigtails instead of the antenna on her head. "I dub you, my Bubblinette."   
  
"My love!" the newly transformed Bubblinette said as she embraced Bubbler. They would become the Power couple that would rule the world to the end of time, after ridding themselves of all adults and bubblerfying all kids. There were no rules, no laws in a society run by children, it descended in anarchy and chaos...and people reveled into it. 


	2. Princess Fragrance

** WHEN AKUMAS WIN: PRINCESS FRAGRANCE **

** **

Ladybug hurried to try and use her lucky Charm, a balloon and tube, to use as a makeshift dartgun. She would need to cork Princess Fragrance's gun with it for her plan to work...And she didn't have much time as the cloud of perfume was growing bigger and bigger and would soon cover the city. She got nervous and fumbled, she just needed a few seconds before...wait, why does she smell tulips, cinnamon and vanilla? And why does she feel so drowsy? And feel like singing. Oh no...

"You're too late, Ladybug!" Princess Fragrance laughed. "You weren't fast enough...you inhaled my perfume, so you should be under my control real soon."

"No! I'm not...Giving in...I...what was I doing..." Ladybug tried to keep it together but she kept feeling light-headed...her thoughts were getting away from her, she couldn't think very well. On the other hand, it was a load of her shoulders. She used to have a lot no her mind but now she was slowly getting lost in blissful ignorance. Yeah, let someone else do the thinking for her. "What can I do for you, my princess?" she sung.

"Yes, I did it!" Princess Fragrance said as the rest of the enormous perfume cloud started to cover Paris more and more. Slowly but certainly the rest of Paris would become her loyal subjects and she would rule over them as their Queen.

"Very well done, Princess Fragrance." Hawkmoth said, having appeared on the scene. "Now, please order Ladybug and Chat to hand the Miraculouses to me."

Princess Fragrance grinned. "I got a better idea." she said as she aimed her perfume gun at him.

"No wait, I..." Hawkmoth said, not expecting that Princess Fragrance would turn on him and was sprayed with perfume, and soon he was making a face like he was high on something. "...am going to do everything you say my Princess." No one expected his singing voice to be as good as it was, though.

"I am a princess! I don't take orders from anyone. But I am admittingly curious? Miraculous holders, detransform to show who you are." Princess Fragrance said.

"Tikki, Spots off!"

"Plagg, Claws in!"

"Nooroo, Dark Wings fall!"

That's what the three Miraculous users said...or rather sang, and now they were revealed to her as Marinette, Adrien and Gabriel. "Whoa...who knew?" Princess Fragrance said in mild surprise. "Should be obvious in hindsight. But whatever. You...Hawkmoth. Give me your Miraculous and then...I dunno, jump of a cliff or something."

"Anything for you my princess!" Gabriel said as he handed his Miraculous to her, and Nooroo just floated there, the same brainwashed dopey look on his little kwami face. Gabriel turned around and sought a cliff to jump from.

"I'll put this to good use!" Princess Fragrance attached the brooch on top of her perfume gun, which fused into it, as Nooroo was absorbed into it. Then the bottle turned purple instead of pink. She then sprayed Marinette and Adrien with it, whom became engulfed into the black oily energy that signifies an Akuma transformation. Now, Adrien looked like Chat Noir, but his outfit was white and his eyes icy blue. Marinette looked like Ladybug but her suit was black with red spots instead.

"Chat Blanc..." Adrien said.

"...and Miss Fortune..." Marinette added.

"At your service, my Princess!" they both finished and they bowed.

"Ooh, this is great." Princess Fragrance said as she witnessed the result of her experiment with the Miraculous. Akuma perfume, that's great. She then sprayed Prince Ali, whom turned into something resembling a Prince from a fairytail. "Now, let us continue our wedding, my Prince Charming?"

"Of course, my Princess." Prince Charming, the Akumatized Prince Ali, said.

FIVE YEARS LATER

Princess Fragrance...Or Empress Fragrance as she was known as now. Chat Blanc arrived and bowed down in front of her. "Me and Emperor Charming were able to wipe out the final remnants of the opposition in the States, one of the most powerful countries in the world is now yours to control. Our Emperor is busy tying up some loose ends so he sent me to deliver the message.

"Excellent!" Empress Fragrance said happily. "The worst of the opposition has fallen, whatever resistance is left will fall like leaves during Fall."

Miss Fortune came in with a sort of long, pink flower-embroiled cloth on her arm. "I have brought you your new Victory cape, my Empress." she said as she presented it.

"That is great." Princess Fragrance said as she put it on. "Lovely as always, Miss Fortune. Chat Blanc has come with good news, we scored a major victory. Tell your parents and Lady Wifi's mother to prepare a feast for when my husband returns. This calls for a celebration."

"At once, my liege." Miss Fortune said, nodding and leaving to pass on the message.

Empress Fragrance then dismissed Chat Blanc. She then sighed and wondered how long her husband would take to return. She sighed as she realized she'd spend the next few weeks sleeping alone. Or perhaps. "Reflekta, dear?"

"Yes, my Empress?" Reflekta asked when she came in. Unlike the previous incarnation of Reflekta, instead of a dress she wore a skimpy harem outfit.

"My husband is going to be busy for quite a while, I will need my fav bedwarmer for the next few weeks." she said as she eyed her friend and licked her lips. "You know, I think I go to bed early today, I expect you to join me."

"Anything you wish, my Empress." Reflekta said in an obedient and sultry tone.


	3. Chat Blanc

WHEN AKUMAS WIN  
CHAT BLANC  
  
She had failed. She couldn't save Paris...she couldn't save her partner, her kitty...she couldn't save Adrien. Defeated, at his feet, her earrings in his hands as she sobbed. "Hey Princess...Don't be sad. It will be all right. I can, I will fix everything." Chat Blanc said. "Everything will be better. I'm sorry I had to go rough on you, but I never wanted to harm you, Milady."  
  
"Please, Adrien...There is a price to pay. Don't do it!" she begged.  
  
"Look around, Princess. There is no one else left. What price is there possibly for me to pay? What is there to lose?" Chat Blanc said as he put the rings to his ears. "Once this is over, all will be just a bad dream...Plagg, Tikki, Unify!" She was powerless to stop him before, and now she has been powerless to stop him before, and she was now even more as the light engulfed the world.  
  
Marinette woke up with a jolt, panting heavily. "Is there something wrong, Princess?" a voice from beside her asked. Marinette turned around to see Adrien...her Adrien. They had cuddled when studying together and fallen asleep on his bed. At least she thinks that is what happened but there was this nagging feeling at the back of her mind. "You okay?" he asked kindly.   
  
Marinette said: "Just a bad dream, kitty. A really bad dream. Everyone was gone...The world was flooded..." she couldn't help but shiver.  
  
"Everything is all right, my love. Nothing bad is going on. Everything is perfect." Adrien said as he pulled her in a comforting hug. "I wouldn't let anything come to this, I would never let anything bad happen to you."   
  
As Adrien was holding Marinette, it was as if for a fraction he shifted into Chat Blanc before becoming Adrien again, though Marinette doesn't seem to notice. Though the girl wondered why she had so many of these crazy nightmares. They couldn't be right, because her Kitty always made sure everything was right...But what do these dreams mean? Though as he kitty held her tight, her blue eyes shifted briefly purple before returning to blue. She then smiled. "Thank you, kitty. I don't even recall why I was upset anymore. Everything is fine when you're with me."   
  
"And everything is better when you're with me. I promise I'll never let you go." Adrien said.   
  
Adrien was happy. The next day, at school, as the Gorilla brought them to school, his mother was there to see him off. "Have fun, sweetheart." Emilie said, kissing her son's forehead. "And don't get too much distracted by your girlfriend."   
  
"Mom, I promise that won't happen!" Adrien said a bit flustered but relieved. As he stepped out of the car he found Chloé talking animatedly and in a friendly manner with Marinette and Alya. He was so happy his childhood friend got along with his new friends. Nino greeted him with a fist bump before approaching his girlfriend. He brought out a pink rose from nowhere and greeted her with a catty grin. "G'morning, Milady."   
  
"Good morning too, kitty." she said as she bashfully took the rose. "You didn't have to."  
  
"I wanted to." Adrien said as he cupped her cheek, lifted her head up and wanted to plant a kiss! It was then that an explosion was heard into the background. They all turned around to see a giant monster terrorizing the city. "I am holding you to that kiss. But first, duty calls."   
  
"All right." Marinette said as she, Chloé, Alya, Nino, and Adrien transformed in their heroic identities. They were not hiding away from the public this time, everyone knew whom they were. "Let's kick this monster's ass, I want some quality time with my boyfriend."  
  
"That makes two of us." Chat said. He briefly eyed his mother, whom still stood there.   
  
She smiled and said: "Go get them, sweetheart." she was there, and she was proud of him. He nodded at her and rushed off with the other heroes to stop the giant monster. As he hopped across rooftops, once or twice they could swear Chat Noir has briefly turned white, but that may just have been a trick of the light.   
  
The fight had been over quickly. He had celebrated with his friends. He had kissed his girlfriend again. But there was something he needed to do in private. There was a small void, a small pocketspace only he could access. Adrien stepped through. The glamour fell and he stood there as Chat Blanc again. A very fearful, and disheveled looking Gabriel and Lila were in there, and they were mortified to see him again.  
  
"No! Please, no more! I am sorry I lied, that I threatened Marinette. Please let me go, I'll behave. I'll be your friend, your slave, your concubine...everything! I'm sorry!" Lila begged, on the verge of a breakdown.  
  
"No, you are not sorry. For anything you did. You are just sorry you are caught and that you are now suffering the consequences, but you never learn your lesson. I was a fool, too afraid of the fallout with my father, too afraid what you would do to others when Akumatized to step in. Unfortunately for you, I no longer fear anything, I am no longer a spineless fool. And while she may not remember it, you have to suffer for what you did..." Adrien said. Lila whimpered.  
  
"Son, I am sorry, just let us out, all I wanted was your mother back..." Gabriel begged his son.  
  
"And did you have to target my friends to do that? To crush their hopes and dreams, ruin my happiness by bullying my girlfriend in a breakup? Did you have to akumatize children, babies to do so? Did you have to beat me into the ground and turn me into THIS..." Chat Blanc showed off his white Akumatized form. "...to do so? No, you didn't. This is all on you, Gabriel." He refused to call him his father anymore.  
  
"I went about it wrong, but I was desperate. Please...Adrien..." Gabriel begged.   
  
"Don't pretend you care, because you never have shown you don't otherwise. I don't need you in my new world. But I won't just erase you, that is too kind. No, you will suffer like you made others suffer." Chat Blanc's claws glowed. His increased powers allowed him better control of his powers, not only for bigger destruction, but also for smaller, subtler and more controlled ones. Like making every swipe of his claws, no matter how small, hurt all the more. "So, who is going to go first?" 


End file.
